


Thanks, Gwaine

by SlantedKnitting



Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Public Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Gwaine asks a very personal question, and Merlin can't stop thinking about it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861774
Comments: 40
Kudos: 144
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Thanks, Gwaine

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus challenge entry for Kinkalot 2020, week #1: [sex magic](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/12159.html)

“Have you ever… you know.” Gwaine waggled his eyebrows ridiculously.

“You’re going to have be more specific,” Arthur said.

Gwaine held out his hands, wiggling his fingers. “You know.”

Merlin just stared at him, wondering if he’d finally gone completely mad.

Gwaine sighed and slumped back in his chair. “Used sex during magic.”

Arthur burst out laughing, nearly spitting out his drink in the process.

Merlin gently moved Gwaine’s pint away from him. “I think you mean _magic_ during _sex_ , not the other way around.”

“You know exactly what I mean,” Gwaine grumbled.

“The answer is no.”

Gwaine looked forlorn. “That’s a fucking waste, mate.”

Arthur murmured what sounded like an agreement, which surprised Merlin. It wasn’t like Arthur had ever asked for magic during sex and Merlin was denying him. Merlin would have loved to use his magic that way, he just didn’t want to pressure Arthur into doing something that might make him uncomfortable.

Merlin helped himself to Gwaine’s pint, which went unnoticed, and Arthur changed the subject back to footie. Merlin tried to pay attention, but errant thoughts kept dragging his attention away from the conversation. Thoughts of Arthur tied down with nothing but Merlin’s magic. Thoughts of Arthur choking on Merlin’s magically enlarged cock. Thoughts of Arthur desperate, insatiable, utterly out of his mind with want thanks to that spell Merlin definitely hadn’t looked up on purpose.

“Hey,” Arthur said, and Merlin looked up from Gwaine’s pint, realising he’d zoned out completely.

“Hey.”

“Ready to go home?”

Merlin nodded and stood as casually as he could considering he was rock hard in his jeans. He shrugged on his jacket and followed Arthur and Gwaine out of the pub.

Arthur got Gwaine a ride home and then headed off in the direction of their flat, Merlin trailing behind and still trying to control his thoughts.

“You’re awfully quiet.”

“Sorry.”

“Everything all right?”

Merlin glanced behind himself to make sure no one was around to hear what he was about to say. “It seemed like you agreed with Gwaine, about… about not using magic during sex being a waste.”

Arthur said nothing but he slowed his walking until he was stood completely still.

“Well?” Merlin asked.

“I mean.” Arthur cleared his throat, and Merlin saw that he was a bit pink on the cheeks. “I wouldn’t be opposed, if you wanted to…”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Why didn’t you?”

He had a fair point. Merlin shrugged, and they looked at each other for a long moment.

“Should we, er… get home?” Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded, and they started off again. He was still hard in his jeans, the cold night air doing absolutely nothing to cool him off. All he wanted was to get Arthur home and into bed as soon as humanly possible.

“What kind of magic are we talking about here?” Arthur asked as if it were a perfectly innocent question. “What exactly do you want to do to me?”

Merlin’s whole body thrummed at the question, and he grabbed Arthur by the arm, turning him around and planting a filthy wet kiss on his lips.

Arthur asked some sort of question, but it was muffled against Merlin’s mouth, and Merlin didn’t have the patience to stop what they were doing and ask him to repeat it. He backed Arthur up against the nearest building and pressed Arthur’s hand to his cock, needing Arthur to know the state he was in.

“Oh,” Arthur said when Merlin finally let the kiss break. “You’re, um…”

“Yeah.”

“It’s like a 20-minute walk home.”

“There’s an alley up ahead.”

Arthur paused. “Are you serious?”

“If you are.”

“Christ.” Arthur pulled Merlin in for another kiss. “Okay.”

Merlin stepped back and hurried off toward the alley, not bothering to wait for Arthur. He found it empty, full of bins and not smelling the greatest, but it was dark and it would do. He got halfway down when Arthur caught up with him.

“Merlin—”

“Shush,” Merlin said, and he brushed his thumb over Arthur’s lips, sealing them.

Arthur made a muffled noise as if he were trying to talk, and then he gave Merlin a questioning look. He pointed to his mouth and then to Merlin’s cock.

“Maybe later,” Merlin said as he undid Arthur’s flies.

Arthur was already hard, which wasn’t surprising. He loved to mess around with Merlin in public, and they hadn’t indulged in far too long. Merlin stroked him a few times before giving his cock a squeeze near the base. Arthur’s eyes widened as he felt the spell wrap around his cock and balls like a ring.

Merlin grinned and licked across Arthur’s sealed lips. He reached for Arthur’s hands and brought them up above Arthur’s head, securing them to the brick wall. Arthur squirmed against the magic, testing its limits, and Merlin took a step back to admire the view.

Arthur was a real sight. His jeans were barely pushed down, but his hard cock was straining toward Merlin, and his lips were pressed shut, and his arms were held above his head, rendering him utterly helpless and at Merlin’s complete mercy.

Merlin undid his own flies, sighing as he finally got a hand around himself. He stroked himself slowly, watching as Arthur fought against his invisible restraints and made all sorts of lovely, delicious, stifled noises.

He stepped closer again, taking Arthur’s cock in his hand and jerking them both off together. Arthur leaned his head back against the wall, breathing hard through his nose.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Merlin asked.

Arthur smirked.

Merlin took that as a challenge and tugged Arthur’s jeans and pants down further, exposing his arse. He leaned in, licking across Arthur’s neck as a distraction while he used his magic to coat his fingers in lube. He pressed them between Arthur’s cheeks, and Arthur jerked forward.

Merlin rubbed his fingers around Arthur’s hole, just teasing him and enjoying the sounds Arthur was treating him to, and then he pressed in. Arthur made a noise that might have been a grunt, and Merlin pulled back out. But he knew the sensation would stay, and he brushed his fingers over Arthur’s hole again, making his magic move.

Arthur’s hips started rolling in time with the magic that was fucking him, and he made a few pathetic sounds that went straight to Merlin’s cock.

“I want you come like this,” Merlin said, dragging his lips up to Arthur’s ear. “Just like this.” He gave Arthur’s arse a slap before taking a few steps back.

Arthur looked utterly debauched. Merlin took hold of his own cock again, building up a slow rhythm as he watched his magic taking Arthur apart. Arthur was red in the face, and his eyes kept fluttering shut whenever Merlin’s magic fucked him just right, and he was beautiful. He looked so lost in it, like he’d given up any pretence of control and was giving himself over to the pleasure instead.

Merlin reached out and tousled Arthur’s hair, and that really completed the picture.

“God, you’re hot,” Merlin whispered, stroking himself harder and faster.

Arthur moaned and leaned his head back even as he pushed his hips forward. He was sort of undulating, rocking back and forth, arching into waves of pleasure. His poor, untouched cock was red and jerking, his balls pulled tight to the base, and it looked like he was close.

“Want a little help?” Merlin asked.

Arthur just stared at him. Merlin chuckled and reached for Arthur’s cock, releasing the ring of magic that had been wrapped around the base, and Arthur made a sobbing sort of noise.

Merlin gave his cock one cursory stroke, and that was all it took to have Arthur shuddering and moaning and coming all over Merlin’s jacket.

“Naughty,” Merlin chided as he stroked Arthur through it, but Arthur just slumped against him, ignoring the jibe.

Merlin eased up on the magic in Arthur’s arse, stopping the fucking motion but leaving the sensation of being full, and he released Arthur’s hands from their magical binds. Arthur scrubbed his hands over his face, still trying to catch his breath through his nose.

“Hey,” Merlin said, and Arthur dropped his hands and looked at him.

Merlin brushed his thumb over Arthur’s mouth, and Arthur’s lips parted. They moved for a few seconds, as if Arthur was trying to say something, but Merlin had taken his voice away. But they could kiss now, and kiss they did, with Arthur still hard between them and Merlin jerking himself off.

“Down on your knees,” he whispered against Arthur’s lips.

Arthur turned them so Merlin was the one leaning against the wall, and then he dropped to the ground and took Merlin’s cock in his mouth.

Merlin didn’t last long after that. He came in Arthur’s mouth, fingers tugging on Arthur’s hair, gasping into the night as he finally got his release.

When Arthur relented and stood back up, Merlin brushed a lazy hand over his mouth.

“Jesus Christ, Merlin,” were the first words Arthur chose to say.

Merlin chuckled. “Yeah?”

“You’ve got a bit of a mess on you,” Arthur pointed out, gesturing at Merlin’s jacket.

Merlin waved a hand, and Arthur’s come disappeared, leaving his jacket crisp and clean.

They pulled up their jeans, righting themselves and trying to make it look like they hadn’t done what they’d just done in the middle of a random alley. Once they were dressed, Arthur pressed Merlin back up against the wall and gave him a long, sweet kiss.

“We’re doing that again,” he said.

Merlin grinned. “Obviously.”


End file.
